<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite the assumption by MrandMrRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174495">Quite the assumption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrRose/pseuds/MrandMrRose'>MrandMrRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Erections, Gay, Gay Character, Husbands, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrRose/pseuds/MrandMrRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first official David &amp; Patrick fic. Short &amp; smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quite the assumption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Umm, David, what are you doing?" </p><p>Patrick was pretty sure he was hallucinating. He had walked out from the backroom to see his husband, David Rose, using a broom. Not only was he using a broom, he was actually using it the right way. He bit his lip and looked his husband up and down. David being domestic <i>really</i> did it for him. </p><p>"You asked me to sweep," David replied waving his hand dramatically, not looking up from the chore at hand, "so, I'm sweeping, dear Patrick." </p><p>Usually he could tell if David was being sarcastic or not, he had a sixth sense for it, but now wasn't one of those times. He cocked his head to the side and just watched. David had opted for his tighter pair of jeans today, the ones he wore the day after their first kiss. That pair drove him crazy and David knew it. </p><p>"Hey, I really appreciate you doing that," Patrick said hoping David would look up and see that he was coming undone. </p><p>David continued to focus on sweeping. Patrick really started to consider this was a careful ruse to get in his pants. Well, if it was, it was working. He quickly closed the distance between him and his husband, pivoting behind David as he turned, his crotch brushed against his husband's ass. A little friction, but not much. He needed more.</p><p>"David," Patrick pulled David into him, Patrick pinning himself between David and the counter, "you are in rare form," he whispered into David's ear letting his arms wrap around his husband's waist. </p><p>"Why? Because I'm cleaning? That's offensive." </p><p>Patrick could just imagine David's face, twisted into an insulted scowl. Or maybe a sly smirk? Either way felt his dick start to strain against his own tight jeans. David pushed back into Patrick at that exact moment, so David did feel it. </p><p>"Someone is excited," David's voice dropped, "what's that about Mr. Brewer?" </p><p>"You know," Patrick chuckled, "those jeans, you doing chores, playing hard to get. This was all a set-up." He leaned in and placed a wet kiss against the side of his husbands neck, letting his tongue taste sensitive skin there. </p><p>"Mmmm, that's quite the assumption," a soft moan made it obvious that the neck kiss was appreciated.</p><p> Patrick's hand found the button of David's jeans. He released it and easily had the zipper undone. He let his hand palm David's ample bulge, he still felt butterflies in his stomach knowing he turned on a man, no, turned on <i>his husband</i> this much. </p><p>"You know what, it is," Patrick continued to rub David's erection through his jeans, "but I would've wanted to fuck you tonight either way." </p><p>"Oh?" David turned around and let his eyes find Patrick's, Patrick was sure his eyes were blown, he could never hide how much David turned him on, "well, we better get outta here so we can get to that, huh?" David smirked and led his husband away so that he could be the next thing Patrick would be doing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments &amp; kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>